Assassin
Assassins are quick and efficient killers. Their nimble agility ensures a swift death for any enemy who stands in their path. Assassins strike their enemies with twin blades, and often use martial arts as well. '' Skills Skill List '''Thrust of Pain' Attack twice and receive 1 agony, which can increase attack. Each attack deals 61% basic attack plus damage, increases Hostility. Deadly Chaser Move to the front of a target and immobilize it. Target is silenced on a Critical Strike. Evasion increased for a period of time. Deals 100% basic attack plus damage. When Hostility is full, the skill will consume 25% Hostility and its skill will be improved. Dark Nightmare Attack enemies ahead twice with a chance to silence. Target is silenced on a Crit Strike. Each attack deals 61% basic attack plus damage, increases Hostility. Throat Seal Attack twice with a chance to silence and a high Crit Strike chance. Target is silenced on a Crit Strike. Receive 1 agony which can increase attack. Each attack deals 61% basic attack plus damage and increases Hostility. The skill's effect will be improved when Hostility is above 50%. Dance of Death Attack multiple times and stun target. Each attack deals 34% basic attack plus damage. When Hostility is above 70%, the skill will consume 25% Hostility, and its effect will be improved. Stalking Shadow Dispel stun, immobilize, silence, sleep and disarm effects. Activate Stealth mode. Next attack has 100% chance to Crit Strike. You can cast this skill while being controlled. Shadow Trap Attack and slow surrounding enemies. Deals 100% basic attack plus damage. When Hostility is full, the skill will consume 25% Hostility, and the skill's effect will be improved. Nightmare Extinction Attack twice, apply bleed, each attack deals 61% basic attack plus 1030 damage, increases Hostility. Skill's effect will be improved when Hostility is above 50%. Shadow Teeth Attack twice, has a chance to silence, each attack deals 61% basic attack plus 1030 damage, increases Hostility. Skill's effect will be improved when Hostility is above 50%. Lurking Sting Attack twice with high Crit Strike chance, and silence target. Each attack deals 55% basic attack plus damage. When Hostility is above 40%, the skill will consume 25% Hostility, and the skill's effect will be improved. Razor Assassin Attack twice with high Critical Strike chance, and inflict bleeding. Each attack deals 55% basic attack plus damage. When Hostility is above 40%, the skill will consume 25% Hostility, and the skill's effect will be improved. Internal Injury Attack surrounding enemies 4 times, inflicting bleeding and slow. Each attack deals 41% basic attack plus damage. When Hostility is above 50%, the skill will consume 25% Hostility, and the skill's effect will be improved. Disordered Blade Attack surrounding enemies 4 times, slow targets, deal high Crit Strike damage. Each attack deals 41% basic attack plus damage. When Hostility is above 50%, the skill will consume 25% Hostility, and the skill's effect will be improved. Read More assassin 2.png assassin.png QQ图片20150401144854.jpg QQ图片20150401190346.jpg Cleric Kindred Mage Warrior